Fights overview
Fights Fights consist of up to 3 waves of 2 to 3 monsters per wave. The player will be shown how many waves they will be facing at the start of the fight. The final wave will always have a boss monster. This monster will be the greatest threat faced in the fight. Killing the boss, with 3 crew members alive at the end of the fight, will earn the player 3 stars. A 3 star victory is required for a capture chance to occur, on certain locations only. The first wave begins with the player selecting their attacker. This is the monster that will actively attack the enemy crew. Other crew members may still use their skills if they are not the attacker, and their skill is charged. If the player still has an unfinished turn after defeating the final monster in the previous wave it be carried into the next wave. The Elements * Elemental alignment is an important factor when selecting the attacker. Every monster is strong against one other element, and weak against another. ** Depending on the elemental alignment, an attack will either be Strong, Neutral, or Weak, and its damage will be altered accordingly. ** View any monster's details by pressing and holding on their ingame portrait. Board Turns Each turn consists of 3 rounds where the player can burst gems to increase the attacking monster’s attack strength and charge the crew’s skills. * All burst gems add to the attacking monster's attack attack value. * Gems colors charge the skills of all monsters in the crew who correspond to that color. * Bursting a defined number of gems as displayed in a monster gems tab will create a power gem or board skill. * Skills can be used by monsters as soon as they are charged, even when the monster has not been selected as the attacker. * Using a skill will not end the turn. Skills can be used as often as the player wishes, as long as the skill is charged. Attacking with the monster ends the player’s turn. No skills can be activated until the next turn. * Once all 3 gem burst moves have been completed, the player can then use the selected attacker to attack an enemy victim. * Tap on ATTACK to initiate it then select the enemy victim to be attacked. Bursting Gems Bursting any gem or gem cluster increases the attacking monster's attack strength regardless of gem color. * Multiple gems of the same color that are connected by direct contact, or a chain of contacts, are called clusters. Clusters will burst together, combining their attack values. Larger clusters will yield larger attack values. Press and hold to view gems or clusters that will be burst and preview what power gem or board skill will be created (if any). Move finger across game board without releasing to preview other cluster formations. Move finger off the board without releasing to prevent bursting any gems. Release finger to burst gems and create a power gem or board skill at that position (if burst gem requirements are met). Power gem placement is an important tactic for board manipulation, and/or building larger clusters, or gem cascades. Charging Skills Burst gems matching any crewыва member's element will charge those monsters’ skill. * Skill charge progress is displayed below each monster's portrait on its skill bar. * When the skill bar is filled, the skill is charged and the skill icon will flash. Tap the icon to activate the skill. A skill may be used at any time prior to the player initiating the attacking monster's attack, but not during the enemy turn. Skill charges carry over to subsequent waves.An unused charged skill will remain fully charged into subsequent waves. Some skills require a target that can be either enemy monsters or the player's crew. Read skill descriptions carefully. Tap and hold on any monster to view the skills and descriptions. Tap on the target monster to cast the active skill on them. Using skills will not end the turn. Enemy Turn Phase After the player’s Attacking monster has completed its attack, the enemy crew will begin their attack turn and/or use any available charged skills. * Enemy crew’s attack and skill charging is calculated in the background and is not visible to the player. * Player and enemy turns alternate until either crew is defeated. Once a wave is defeated, the player will either win the fight or move to the next wave. If the attacking monster has not completed its turn when the wave is defeated, it will be active in the next wave and will be able to complete its turn as normal. All charged crew skills are also available to be used. A fight is over when all of the monsters from either side have been defeated. Any lost fights can be attempted again at any time. Fight rewards When a fight is won, the player will earn rewards. The player's star rating is displayed on the victory screen, and will show 0 - 3 stars depending on how many of the player’s monsters survived. 1 star is lost for every player monster knocked out in the fight (if it was not revived). * XP is earned for the player and all monsters that fought in the fight. * Rewards earned are displayed. Higher star ratings increase rewards collected in fights. * 3 star victories will give an opportunity to capture an artifact or monster on nodes displaying a skull token. In addition, both successful and failed monster or artifact captures are added into the Summoning Portal.